


The Missionary

by eilu



Series: Suburbs [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Suburbia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilu/pseuds/eilu
Summary: Garak helps Julian deal with further suburban annoyances





	The Missionary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyrelia_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrelia_J/gifts).



DING! DING!

Julian groaned and looked at the clock. Too early for anyone reasonable, which meant only one thing—Chadwick, friendly local missionary, was at the door. The young lad's visits began shortly after their temporary move to Earth suburbs, and despite his polite refusals, only became more frequent as the time for them to move back to Cardassia drew closer. As much as Julian (grudgingly) admired the missionary's obvious zeal, the doctor also wished Chadwick would stop, or at least confine his visits to more reasonable hours.

Groggily, Julian struggled to get up, only to have Elim gently push him back down. "I'll take care of it" his husband murmured, and he was too sleepy to care just _how_ Garak would do so.

A sudden squeak and loud, retreating footsteps caused Julian to bolt awake. A few minutes later Elim returned, a triumphant grin on his face. "Chadwick won't be coming back." he declared.

"What did you do??"

"I told him his persistence has won my heart, and we will be eloping to Cardassia when he comes back."

Julian laughed and went back to sleep. 


End file.
